The invention relates to an inner actuator automobile door locks which includes a damping mechanism.
Inner actuators for door locks comprise at least one lever-like handle which is pivoted into the inner space of the automobile by the driver or travelling person in order to open the door. The lever-like handle is pivoted about an approximately vertical shaft. The lever-like handle is biased by a spring which after the actuation sets the handle back to its initial or idle position. The actuation of the lever-like handle activates movements of a rod or tension cable in order to release the lock.
The biasing spring is to be dimensioned adequately strong so as to effectively return the lever-like handle after actuation. If the handle however after actuation is allowed to rapidly restore its original position it returns with a relatively unpleasant noise.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an inner door lock actuator for automobiles in which return of he actuator after actuation is effected without noise.
The above and other objects of the invention is/are achieved by a lever-like handle provided with a gear segment, and a rotary damping mechanism provided with a pinion engageable with the gear segment. In this manner, the movement of the door inner handle caused by a biasing spring is dampened when the handle is released. When the handle is actuated against a braking force of the spring, the rotary damper is likewise actuated. It may therefore be advantageous to equip the rotary damper with a so-called free-run so that actuation of the handle does not need to be effected against the braking force of the rotary damper.
Alternatively, a rotor shaft of the rotary damping mechanism may be coupled rotationally rigidly to a shaft which in turn is rotationally rigidly connected to the handle. In this arrangement, the connection between the rotary damping mechanism and the handle may be achieved without using a pinion and a gear segment.
The rotary damper may also be integrated into the shaft which is particularly space-saving.
The rotary damping mechanism may be arranged on the rotational shaft of the handle or eccentrically therewith. A gear segment is preferably attached or formed on a shorter leg portion of the approximately hook-shaped handle, wherein both leg portions of the handle are mounted in parallel and spaced from each other on the shaft. A restoring spring is preferably arranged between the leg portions.
The housing of the rotary damper is to be mounted in an opening of the actuator housing, and specifically in a rotationally rigid manner. This may be effected in a known manner. Alternatively, the housing of the rotary damper may comprise a radial flange and be inserted into a fittingly formed insertion recess of the actuator housing.
The return of the handle may be effected by a spring on the shaft or in the lock of the door.